


Carry You Home

by Sapphire_Tornado



Series: Hobbit Kink Meme Fills [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Assault, Canonical Character Death, Durin Family, Gen, drunk dwarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Tornado/pseuds/Sapphire_Tornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Fili carried Kili and one time Kili carried Fili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt from Hobbit Kink Meme.  
> Original Prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3651.html?thread=7559491#t7559491  
> Title from the song Carry You Home by James Blunt and if you haven't heard it you really should it's a great song.  
> Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IFF9yu5i3k

**FIVE**

Kili was a fussy baby and seemed to need constant care. That meant that Dis was always trying to calm the unhappy baby. About sixth months after Kili’s birth the exhaustion began to take its toll on the single mother.

One morning Fili woke to Kili’s screaming down the hallway. The blond dwarfling ran to his mother’s room where Kili’s bassinet was situated.

As the older boy came into the room he saw his mother lay unmoving in the bed. Fili moved cautiously toward her, when she shock violently. “Mama?” Fili called. He walked closer and reached out to touch her forehead. She was burning up.

Dis shakily grabbed her son’s hand and whispered “Kili” and “help”

Fili understood, his mother needed help and he couldn’t leave Kili alone while he went to find it. So the older dwarfling dragged a chair over to his brother’s bassinet and picked up him up.

Once the baby was held securely in his arms Fili left. He was so caught up in the moment that he didn’t realize that this was the fist time he was carrying his brother, not just holding him while sitting in a designated area. Kili grabbed the closest of Fili’s braids and sucked on it, Fili let it be because it calmed the baby’s fussing.

Fili ran as fast as he could without jostling Kili to Brira’s house. She would be able to help their mama. He knocked at the door and hoped that Brira or Dori would answer quickly.

The door opened and Brira looked at the boys on her doorstep. “Fili what’s wrong?” Brira asked worriedly

“Mama’s really sick. She’s really warm, she can’t talk much and she couldn’t move or get Kili this morning.” Fili said quickly

Brira bent down and took Kili into her arms. “Come on let’s go help your mommy,” she said taking Fili’s free hand in her own. “And you were a good big brother watching out for Kili.”

Fili felt a small sense of pride that he was able to help his mother and keep his little brother busy all at the same time.

\----

**FOUR**

When Fili and Kili were twenty and fifteen respectively Dis decided to let Thorin watch them while she went to meet with Brira’s sister. Dis had to bring some of Brira’s old belongings to her younger sister because she had been unable to make it to the funeral. 

Thorin was usually busy and gave the boys free rein, which didn’t bother either of them. At least it didn’t bother them until Kili got sick.

It was an ordinary day Fili woke up first and went to make breakfast before going to wake up his younger brother. Usually Kili would turn over to watch Fili as he opened the door, but that wasn’t what happened.

Fili opened the door and found Kili curled tightly into his blankets. The younger dwarf began coughing violently, and Fili began to worry. The last time Kili had gotten sick, he’d gotten _really_ sick.

Fili moved closer to his little brother and sat next to him on the bed. “You okay Ki?” he asked stroking his brother’s hair

The younger coughed and choked out a weak “No” before he shivered violently.

“Do you want some broth?” Fili asked

Kili shook his head and began to cough again. The dark haired dwarf coughed violently until blood began to coat his hand.

“Kili, you need medical attention. Why didn’t you tell me you felt sick?” Fili asked worriedly

“Didn’t…” he broke off into a coughing fit “Didn’t want t-to worry you” Kili said before he slipped into what seemed like a trance.

Fili couldn’t get Kili to snap out of it and he began to panic. He couldn’t lose his brother, especially not so soon after he lost the woman who was like a second mother to him.

Fili knew that he had to take Kili to Oin. Oin was the most proficient with medicine and he spent time with others who also excelled in that area. He stood up and lifted his younger brother into his arms.

He carried his little brother to Oin’s house. He was getting progressively more worried as he walked. Kili still wasn’t moving and his breathing was getting shallower. If only Kili hadn’t kept his illness quiet for so long.

When Fili got to Oin’s house the older dwarf instructed the blond to place his brother on the bed. Oin kick the prince-in-exile out of the room during the examination.

“It’s pneumonia” Oin walking out of the room “That boy can’t do anything small can he?”

Fili shook his head and asked, “Will he be okay?”

“I’ve given him some medicine and he’s awake now, but it’ll be a few days before he’s recovered.” Oin said “You know you’re a great brother, I’m not sure how I’d have handled a situation where Gloin was coughing up blood at your age.”

Fili smiled slightly in relieve that his brother would be all right and the knowledge that he did the right thing.

\----

**THREE**

By the time Kili was turning forty he still hadn’t managed to grow much facial hair, which was a sore point for the young dwarf and a mocking point for others.

“Well if it isn’t the lady faced boy.” An older dwarf said

“Are you sure you’re not a girl?” another asked shoving Kili

“Only female dwarves haven’t gotten facial hair by the time they’ve hit forty.” The biggest dwarf said shoving Kili again

It was the same as most day. The older dwarf boys would pick on him for not having facial hair. They would tell him he was like a woman since their facial hair didn’t start coming in until the hit their fifties and then it grew quite quickly.

As the trio of older dwarves walked away Kili decided not to go home for a while. He decided to go sit by the river with his thoughts.

That’s where Fili found his younger brother, sitting by the river staring at his reflection. He watched as his brother’s shoulders shook. Fili knew that he was crying and he was pretty sure he knew why.

“Who was it today?” Fili asked as he sat next to his brother. He wanted to hurt the dwarves who hurt his brother.

“What does it matter?” Kili said wiping at his eyes. He paused and asked in a whisper, “Do you think I should have been born a girl?”

“Ki, you’re perfect just the way you are” Fili said wrapping an arm around his brother

“No, I’m not” Kili cried “I want to be like you, like everyone else.”

“It doesn’t matter” Fili said hugging Kili. “You’re special just the way you are.”

Kili scoffed at this statement. “That’s what Mom says,” he said unhappily

“And it’s true” Fili insisted, “Also, speaking of Mom we need to be going home. Come along.”

“No” Kili said “Maybe I’ll just live out here.”

Fili rolled his eyes and picked his brother up and threw him over his shoulder. “We’re going home.” He said moving back towards home. Kili fought back for a few minutes but finally he gave up and went still. In fact Fili thought he fell asleep from the way his breathing had evened out.

Fili carried Kili through the village, passing many other dwarves until he came to his best friend.

“Did those dwarves upset him again?” Ori asked falling into step with his blond friend

“Yeah, he was hiding down by the river again.” Fili said quietly

“You’re an awesome big brother” Ori said with a small smile “Nori never would have done anything like that for me, Dori may have but never Nori.” He said breaking off to go home. “I’ll see you tomorrow”

“See you then” Fili said waving with his free hand. He smiled as he watched his friend walk away. He knew he could never let Kili feel inadequate even when others tried to.

\----

**TWO**

By the time Kili had hit his mid-sixties he had finally accepted himself for who he was a scruffy, lithe archer. But that didn’t mean everyone accepted him. His uncle wasn’t fond of the fact that he chose a bow and arrow as his weapon of choice and other dwarves made fun on how skinny and hairless he was. Because of this Kili spent time wandering by himself in the forest or with Fili and Ori.

Today was no exception, Kili was wondering through the forest. He knew that this only added to people’s ideas that he was part elf, even when he wasn’t. The forest was just quieter than spending time around town. He only spent time there when he was training or studying anymore it seemed.

The forest was quieter than usual as Kili weaved his way through the trees. But he paid no attention and went toward his favorite clearing. Fili would meet him there in a little while.

Kili jumped when he heard rustling behind him. “Fili?” he asked tentatively. His brother knew to always make his presence known so it couldn’t be him.

Kili screamed as he was attacked by a number of humans, three men and one woman. The woman stole anything of value off of the dwarf as the men hit or kicked any part of his body they could reach.

Once they had taken everything of value from Kili the attackers left. Kili lay just outside of the clearing. He was bloodied, bruised and broken on the forest floor.

About twenty minutes later Fili came into the clearing. He didn’t see Kili anywhere, but he did hear moaning coming from just outside the clearing. Fili drew his sword and moved cautiously toward the noise. That’s how he found Kili, lying broken.

“Kili, what happened?” Fili asked rushing toward his brother

“Attacked” Kili gasped

“You need help,” Fili said gently picking his brother up. Kili grimaced as his brother shifted him so that he could carry him.

Fili carried his little brother to Oin’s house and knocked violently until the older dwarf answered. Fili placed his brother on the bed and went into the kitchen where he found his uncle with his hand wrapped up in a bloodied bandage.

“What happened to you?” Fili asked Thorin

“Accident in the forge in that human village. I don’t trust those doctors though, so I can here. What about Kili?” Thorin asked his worry shining through

Oin walked in and gave the pair an update. “He’ll be okay, but he’s got two broken ribs, a broken nose, a broken ankle and a broken arm. There are also bruises all over his body. Luckily there were no internal injuries or internal bleeding.” He and Thorin looked at Fili for answers as to what happened.

“He was attacked. I found him and got him here as fast as I could.” Fili said slumping in his chair

“You’re a good brother” Thorin said, “You really take good care of that boy. I’m proud of you.”

Fili ignored his uncle in favor of sighing in relief and placed his head on the table. Even if he couldn’t protect Kili in that moment at least he was safe now.

\----

**ONE**

A few weeks before Fili and Thorin were to leave to find a burglar for their quest, Kili was moping because he still wasn’t allowed to go. He tried desperately to get his uncle to let him come, but Thorin wouldn’t budge.

Kili was fed up with the arguing that he should be allowed to go, so one night he decided to go to the bar in the human town. He just wanted to get roaring drunk. And that’s exactly what he did.

Fili came to find Kili later that night with good news. What he found was his brother fall down drunk licking the bar. Fili sighed and smiled at the bartender.

“I’m going to take him home.” He said gesturing at his brother.

“Please do” the bartender said “Because of him I’m going to have to wash down the entire bar extra well.”

Fili laughed and went over to Kili. “I came to tell you something really great but you’re to drunk to understand.”

“I ‘stand Fi” Kili slurred defiantly

“I’m sure you do. Can you hold on if I put you on my back?” Fili asked

“I hold good,” Kili slurred

“I hope so.” Fili said pulling Kili onto his back. The younger dwarf place his arms loosely around his bother’s neck.

Fili began the journey home when Kili asked, “Why Thorin not let go Erebor?”

“Well, I managed to convince Uncle that you should be allowed to come. But I don’t know if he’ll agree anymore after tonight.” Fili said as if it didn’t matter

“Really? Thorin Fi no tell” Kili slurred “Want be able quest enough old”

“You are so drunk” Fili laughed, “You can’t even form sentences or complete thoughts it seems.”

Kili giggled and hugged his brother’s neck. “Thanks”

Fili had gotten them home in one piece and managed to get Kili to bed. When he turned around Dis was standing in the doorway watching him.

“Thorin told me that you convinced him to bring Kili.” Dis said, “Then you go and pick his drunk ass up at the bar. You’re a good brother.”

“Thanks Mom” Fili said pulling Kili’s blankets up. Fili would always be willing to help his brother get his hearts desires.

\----

**PLUS ONE**

The Battle of Five Armies was won and the casualties were being catalogued. Thorin’s wounds were being bandaged while he looked out over the battlefield. He watched as his company fell in. Bombur helped a limping Bofur, while Bifur trailed behind making sure he didn’t fall. Dori and Ori were close by as Nori was getting his broken arm wrapped. On his other side Oin was seeing to Gloin’s bleeding. Dwalin and Balin were helping move the wounded into medical tents. Bilbo sitting next to the king, they had just reconciled.

The only two Thorin couldn’t find, who he cared about, were his nephews. He wanted to go search for them but his wounds and Bilbo wouldn’t allow it.

Suddenly he came over the hill separating the company from the battlefield. Kili walking alone, not alone he was carrying someone. Even from a distance Thorin could see the tear tracks running down Kili’s face. As he came closer the company could see Fili’s broken body held in his brother’s arm.

Bilbo took Thorin’s hand in his smaller ones. Dori and Nori held Ori as the boy sobbed. The rest of the company gathered around their fallen prince.

Kili placed his brother on a blanket that was left for medical purposes. Tears streamed down the younger princes cheeks as he brushed the blond hair off of his brother’s face.

For the first time ever Thorin openly wept, and watching their leader break the rest of the company broke as well.

“He saved me.” Kili whispered through tears, “I was the target of that final blow. He died for me.”

“You were his little brother. He wanted to protect you.” Balin said wiping at his eyes

“Well… he was the best big brother anyone could ever ask for.” Kili said. In that moment the dam broke and Kili placed his forehead on his brother’s chest and sobbed. Fili had given his life for Kili. He’d protected him with all he’d had left to give. And Kili carried his brother for the first and last time, he carried him home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
